Un Noël Rouge
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: "J'avais imaginé un autre Noël pour Cas, son premier en tant qu'être humain" finit par murmurer Dean, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. "J'ai mis tellement de temps à trouver le cadeau parfait, après tout qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu offrir à un ange ? Malgré la perte de sa grâce, il restera mon ange jusqu'à la fin." DESTIEL - (Major character Death)
**Hello hello !**

 **Me revoilà sur fanfiction et plus particulièrement dans ce fandom, et ce pour la seconde fois... il faut dire que je suis plutôt inspirée par nos deux adorables idiots (et spécialement pendant mes examens... *soupir dramatique*). Alors voilà, j'ai vu une publicité pour la sécurité routière qui circulait sur Facebook, et j'ai eu une soudaine idée, et je l'ai mise sur papier, ou plutôt sur clavier.**

 **Je préviens d'avance, ce n'est pas joyeux, j'ai écrit cela à la fac entre mon sandwich et mon cours de civilisation Americaine, alors je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça vaut. Dans cet écrit, Charlie est toujours au bunker (oui je suis toujours dans le déni) ainsi que Kévin. Il se situe dans la saison 11, après que Dean se soit débarassé de la marque de Cain, mais les Ténèbres ne sont jamais arrivés... Pas de spoilers donc.**

 **Voilà, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez quoi qu'il en soit la lecture. :)**

* * *

Sam soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il attendait son frère pour manger, ni même Castiel, mais il leur avait rappelé plusieurs fois que ce soir était un soir important. Dans la salle commune, Charlie et Kevin soupiraient déjà de dépit devant le plateau d'entrées qu'ils avaient passé l'après midi à préparer, et Sam fronça les sourcils. S'emparant de son téléphone, il composa sans même regarder les touches le numéro de son frère.

"Dean, pour la troisième fois, où es-tu ?" Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il tomba une énième fois sur son répondeur. "C'est Noël, Dean. Je sais à quel point tu détestes cette fête, mais tu pourrais faire un effort pour Charlie et Kevin. Tu sais à quel point ils y tenaient à leur fête. Même Cas t'as supplié pour acheter le sapin. Alors je suis très heureux que Cas et toi soyez sortis en amoureux pour aller faire les dernières courses, mais si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses au bunker d'ici une demi heure je te jure que je demande à Crowley de te ramener par le col de ta chemise, même s'il faut que je vende mon âme pour ça. Compris ?"

Il pressa le bouton pour raccrocher, s'attirant un regard compatissant de Charlie.

"Il ne répond toujours pas ?"

"Non. C'est étrange. Même au volant, il a toujours son téléphone à portée de bras."

La jeune femme sourit.

"Il est sûrement en train de jouer au docteur avec Cas, pour changer ! Tu les connais."

Sam grimaça. Lorsque Dean avait guéri de la marque de Caïn, Cas avait perdu sa grâce et était devenu humain. Les frères avaient découvert que c'était le sacrifice effectué par leur ami pour libérer l'aîné des chasseurs de la marque, et ils avaient alors accueilli un Cas nouvellement humain à leurs côtés au bunker. L'ancien ange s'était fait très vite à sa nouvelle vie, et Sam avait vu peu à peu son ami developper ses sentiments envers son frère. En tant qu'Ange, Castiel ne cachait déjà pas beaucoup son affection pour Dean, mais une fois devenu humain il était devenu presque intrusif de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux deux. La tension sexuelle que les deux hommes dégageait devenait impossible à vivre pour Sam, Kevin et Charlie. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'ils poussèrent les deux entêtés a s'avouer leurs sentiments, et que Dean finit (enfin) par sauter sur Castiel et qu'ils s'enfermèrent dans une chambre durant deux jours entiers, n'en ressortant que pour attraper de quoi grignoter.

Mais très vite, Charlie Kevin et Sam en virent à presque regretter de leur avoir fait ouvrir les yeux. Cas et Dean étaient pire que des lapins, et trouvaient des excuses pour s'embrasser langoureusement à tout bout de champ. Le cadet des Winchester était persuadé qu'ils le faisaient exprès, heureux de voir des grimaces de dégoût se glisser sur le visage de leurs amis. Mais au fond, le cœur de Sam se réchauffait à chaque fois qu'il voyait chaque regard plein d'amour qu'échangeaient Dean et Cas, après tant d'années à nier leurs sentiments et à le faire tourner en bourrique.

La vie au bunker était ponctuée de rires, de cris de d'égouts ou parfois de peur lorsqu'ils faisaient leur soirées cinéma, mais Sam et Dean avaient enfin trouvé une famille, et trouvé le bonheur qu'ils recherchaient depuis tant d'années.

"Merci pour les images" geigna Sam, faisant rire Charlie.

"Tu veux que je mette le plat à chauffer tout de suite ou du coup j'attend un peu ?" Demanda Kevin en passant derrière lui, s'emparant du plat contenant l'énorme dinde de noël, que Dean et Castiel avaient préparé la veille.

"Met la au four. Tant pis pour eux, on avait dit retour à vingt heures. S'il ne sont pas là quand elle sera cuite, on commencera sans eux."

Satisfait de la réponse de Sam, le jeune homme la posa dans le four, réglant aussitôt le minuteur.

"Et en les attendant, on fait quoi ?"

"Il doit y avoir des émissions de Noël ?" Proposa Charlie avec un sourire.

Sam se tourna vers Kevin pour son approbation, satisfait de voir le jeune homme hausser les épaules.

"Pourquoi pas."

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le salon, s'asseyant tous dans les canapés tandis que Sam s'emparait de la télécommande pour allumer le téléviseur.

"Sur quelle chaîne ?"

"Essaye celles que tu connais. Il doit bien y avoir des émissions à regarder le 24 décembre"

"J'avais l'habitude de regarder des bêtisiers avec ma mère" fit Kevin, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. "En attendant de passer à table, c'était notre tradition."

Sam lui sourit doucement, zappant de chaînes en chaînes.

"Il y a un flash info" fit remarquer Charlie, les sourcils froncés. "Tu peux remettre deux secondes ?"

Sam s'exécuta, se calant contre le dossier du canapé alors qu'un journaliste apparaissait devant l'écran, visiblement frigorifié, une barre d'anxiété sur le front.

"Bonsoir à tous, nous interrompons votre émission pour un rapide flash informations. Il y a maintenant une petite demi heure un accident de voiture bloquait la route principale de la ville de Lawrence, _(n.b : je n'ai aucune idée d'où se situe le bunker et je n'ai pas eu le courage de me refaire la saison 8 pendant mes examens pour le découvrir, donc désolée si ce n'est pas du tout la ville dans laquelle il se situe !),_ interrompant le traffic dans les deux sens."

"Et bien voilà, tu l'as ta raison pour laquelle Dean et Cas sont en retard" fit remarquer Kevin. "Ils doivent être pris dans la foule de monde."

La caméra à la télévision changea d'angle, montrant un camion renversé sur la voie principale, bloquant les deux sens de circulation. L'autre voiture était caché par le poids lourd, qui semblait à cheval sur celle-ci.

"Nous n'avons pour le moment aucune information sur les circonstances de l'accident. Les secours sont sur les lieux depuis un petit quart d'heure et il semblerait que le chauffeur du camion, ivre, s'en soit sorti indemne. Quand a la voiture percutée, les secours sont toujours en train d'extraire les deux personnes présentes à bord."

Sam déglutit difficilement. Quelque chose à propos de toute cette histoire lui mettait une boule au ventre, et il jeta de nouveau un œil à son écran de téléphone, toujours noir. Charlie intercepta son regard et posa une main sur son épaule, souriant doucement.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour Dean, Sam. Il doit simplement ne pas avoir de réseau, tout doit être saturé en centre ville vu le monde et l'euphorie."

"Je sais, je sais. C'est simplement un mauvais pressentiment."

Kevin ricana.

"Dean a tué une centaine de démons, son équivalent d'anges et il est allé aux enfers et en est ressorti sans une égratignure. Ce n'est pas un accident de voiture qui l'aurait pris par surprise."

Cette remarque eut pour mérité de redonner légèrement le sourire à Sam, qui se concentra de nouveau sur l'écran de télévision.

"On vient de me dire que les deux personnes de la voiture viennent d'être extraites du véhicule. Selon les secours, le passager est dans un état très critique et est toujours inconscient, tandis que le conducteur a repris conscience malgré ses multiples hématomes."

La caméra changea de nouveau de plan et laissa place à une vue aérienne, de laquelle il était possible de voir un petit bout de la voiture sans pouvoir en discerner autre chose que la couleur.

"Je n'imagine même pas l'état de ces pauvres gens" murmura Kevin. "Vous êtes sûrs que vous tenez à regarder ça ? C'est Noël les gars, on pourrait..."

"Toujours selon les secours" reprit la voix du journaliste "c'est la résistance de la voiture qui a sauvé ses deux occupants, même si nous ne pouvons toujours pas nous prononcer sur le diagnostic vital de ces derniers. C'est un ancien modèle de Chevrolet Impala, composé à pratiquement 90% de fer et qui a empêché la structure complète de s'effondrer sur eux."

Kevin se stoppa aussitôt, et tous tournèrent les yeux vers la télévision, ou un nouvel angle de caméra permettait de voir la civière sur laquelle ils posaient le passager de la voiture, et Charlie eut un hoquet d'horreur, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Oh mon dieu, dites moi que ce n'est pas Cas"

Sam fixait toujours l'écran en silence, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à faire le lien entre l'information et les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux il déglutit, vérifiant sa messagerie une nouvelle fois.

"C'est la voiture..." Kevin ne finit pas sa phrase, les images à présent plus rapprochées permettant d'apercevoir le devant de la voiture ainsi que la plaque d'immatriculation confirmant ce qu'ils craignaient tous.

"Les blessés sont transférés au Saint Jude's hospital" fit le journaliste "il semblerait qu'ils n'aient aucun papier sur eux, donc si vous reconnaissez vos proches rendez-vous au plus vite à ce dernier afin d'aider les secours au mieux que vous le pourrez avec leurs antécédents médicaux. Nous retournons à présent à votre programme et terminons ce flash spécial."

L'écran redevint blanc avant de revenir sur un dessin animé de noël, brisant la transe dans laquelle étaient tombés les trois amis devant l'écran.

"Sam, on doit se rendre à l'hôpital" s'écria Kevin en se levant.

Toujours incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit, Sam resta ainsi planté devant le téléviseur, les bras ballants. Charlie tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers lui, sanglotant de plus belle devant l'air complètement perdu de son ami.

"SAM !" S'exclama Kevin en secouant son ami sans douceur. "Dean a besoin de toi ! Castiel et Dean ont besoin de nous, il faut y aller !"

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Sam qui se redressa aussitôt, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, s'emparant se son portable et des premières clefs de voiture qui lui tombaient sous la main.

* * *

L'hôpital était noir de monde, comme à chaque réveillon ou grandes fêtes. Sam, Kevin et Charlie s'étaient directement rendus aux urgences, cherchant du regard les civières vues à la télévision.

"Excusez-moi" fit Sam avec empressement en s'adressant à l'accueil "je cherche les deux hommes qui ont été admis après l'accident de voiture."

Son visage se tordit aussitôt en une expression compatissante.

"Ils sont en chemin dans l'ambulance. Ils devraient arriver d'ici peu, l'ambulance a été très dure à extraire du centre ville."

"Avez vous des informations ? Sur leur état de santé, ce qui s'est passé ?"

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

"Je suis désolée. Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment, ils n'ont pas encore été admis dans l'hôpital, et nous n'avons pas encore les informations"

Sam se tourna vers ses amis, qui le regardaient avec des visages tordu d'inquiétude. Les joues de Charlie étaient toujours baignées de larmes, ses bras étaient croisés fébrilement sur sa poitrine. Kevin ne fixait aucun point en particulier, ses yeux s'égarant sur les personnes qui allaient et venaient dans les couloirs. La boule dans la gorge de Sam grossissait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient. Il savait que le temps était précieux lorsque quelqu'un était entre la vie et la mort et avait besoin de soins. Lorsqu'il verrait son frère et Castiel entrer dans l'hôpital, ce poids d'incertitude s'envolerait partiellement.

Lorsque les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent à la volée derrière eux, les trois amis firent volte face. Le cœur de Sam fit une embardée à la vue de son frère, allongé sur une civière, muselé par un masque à oxygène alors que ses yeux papillonnaient tout autour de lui.

"Dean !" S'exclama-t-il en se jetant vers la civière.

Son frère sembla prendre conscience de sa présence car il lutta pour enlever le masque a oxygène, malgré les protestations de l'infirmière.

"Sam... Sam"

"Je suis là Dean."

Il attrapa la main de son grand frère, la serrant désespérément.

"Sam, où est Cas ?" Grogna Dean, sa voix presque imperceptible.

Sam releva les yeux, cherchant son ami du regard, mais le flot d'infirmières et de médecins cachait l'ambulance dans laquelle était encore très certainement l'ancien ange.

"Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je ne le vois pas..."

"C'est de ma faute" le coupa Dean, sa voix se brisant et ses yeux se perlèrent de larmes. "C'est de ma faute, il a pris ma main, j'ai tourné la tête et..."

L'infirmière fit signe à Sam qu'ils arrivaient aux portes du couloir menant au bloc opératoire, la limite pour le jeune homme qui ne pouvait accompagner son frère plus loin.

"Dean, accroche toi d'accord ?" Demanda Sam d'une voix faible. "Accroche toi, je t'en supplie."

L'infirmière poussa le brancard qui ouvrit la porte avec un bruit sourd, et Sam sentit la main de son frère lui échapper, sa gorge se serrant de nouveau. Au moins, son frère était conscient. Maintenant, il fallait prier pour que ce dernier n'ait pas de traumatisme crânien, ou de fractures trop graves.

"Sam ?" Fit la voix de Kevin derrière lui.

"Il est conscient, il a demandé où était Cas" répondit le frère cadet dès Winchester d'une voix rauque.

"Ils ont dit aux informations que le passager était inconscient et avait subi le plus de blessures" les interrompit Charlie, "où est Castiel ?"

Ils se tournèrent vers l'ambulance, toujours stationnée à l'entrée de l'hôpital, s'approchant pour apercevoir l'intérieur.

"... 3, 4, 5... Allez accroche toi mon pote" s'exclama l'infirmier en appuyant frénétiquement sur le torse de l'homme allongé sur la civière, inconscient. Il s'empara ensuite du défibrillateur, chauffant les deux plaques l'une contre l'autre alors que son collègue découpait le teeshirt AC/DC qu'il portait.

Sam déglutit difficilement en reconnaissant un vieux tee-shirts de son frère, que Castiel adorait lui voler.

"200 volts, dégagez !"

Les trois amis regardèrent avec horreur le corps de leur ami se tordre sous la décharge electroque. Ses côtes étaient colorées de bleu et de nuances de violet, sa jambe tordue dans un angle qui souleva le cœur de Charlie. Son corps entier était tâché de sang, ses cheveux étaient poisseux de celui-ci et son visage méconnaissable.

"220 volts, dégagez ! Allez mon salaud, on s'accroche !"

Une seconde décharge souleva le corps de Cas, et l'ambulancier eut un petit cri de victoire.

"On a un pouls ! Emmenez le au bloc, vite !"

Charlie, Kevin et Sam regardèrent avec appréhension le corps ensanglanté de leur ami passer devant eux. L'ambulancier leur jeta un regard, leur offrant un petit sourire de soutient avant de repartir de son côté.

"Tu penses que tout ira pour eux ?" Demanda finalement Charlie.

Sam se tourna vers elle, l'entourant de ses bras et elle se laissa aller contre son torse en sanglotant.

"Bien sûr que tout va bien aller. Tu les connais, c'est Dean et Cas. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire accident de voiture qui va les avoir."

Malgré ses mots qu'il voulait réconfortants, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier à son tour, et ferma les paupières en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de son amie. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre, et espérer.

Ce ne fut que quatre heures plus tard qu'ils eurent des nouvelles de Dean. L'infirmière s'approcha d'eux a pas feutrés, essayant de ne pas réveiller Charlie qui s'était endormie la tête sur les cuisses de Sam à force de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Kevin se redressa, et Sam se frotta les yeux énergiquement.

"Monsieur Winchester ?"

"C'est moi."

"Votre cousin vient de sortir du bloc opératoire."

Bien entendu, Sam n'avait pas pu donner le vrai nom de Dean, sachant que ce dernier était officiellement mort des années auparavant.

"Comment va-t-il ?" Demanda aussitôt Kevin.

"Il est stabilisé. Il souffre d'un léger traumatisme crânien, mais rien de trop grave. Mais il a deux côtés cassées, une entorse au poignet et à la cheville. Il est sous morphine pour le moment, mais vous pouvez le voir si vous le désirez. Je vous demanderais simplement d'y aller seul, le patient est fatigué et a besoin de repos pour s'en remettre."

"Merci beaucoup."

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour s'éloigner, Charlie la héla.

"Docteur ? Savez vous ce qu'il en est de l'autre personne présente lors de l'accident ?"

La femme baissa les yeux vers sa feuille, parcourant rapidement les lignes sous ses yeux du regard avant de secouer négativement la tête. "Je suis désolée, votre ami est encore au bloc. Dès que nous avons du nouveau, vous serez tenus au courant au plus vite."

Sam la remercia d'un geste de la tête et elle s'éclipsa rapidement.

"Va voir Dean" fit Kevin lorsque Sam jeta un œil à ses amis, embarrassés. "Embrasse le de notre part. On reste ici, on t'attend."

Son corps le porta presque par automatisme jusqu'à la chambre, où il entra sans faire de bruits. Dean n'était pas tourné vers la porte, et Sam se sentit redevenir un petit garçon lorsqu'il vit les tubes et autres machines accrochés à son grand frère, et il déglutit péniblement.

"Dean ?"

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de la chambre, son frère lui adressa un regard rapide, avant de tourner de nouveau son visage vers la fenêtre, a l'opposé de Sam. Son arcade sourcilière droite était bandée, ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure et l'arcade de son nez. Un frisson secoua Sam lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Dean semblait simplement revenir d'une chasse qui aurait mal tournée, et à laquelle il aurait très certainement pu l'aider contrairement à maintenant.

"Dean, comment tu te sens ?"

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit la grimace de son frère, qui se retint de ne pas hurler sur son cadet. A quoi bon ? S'en prendre à Sam ne changerait plus rien à présent.

"Où est Cas ?" Demanda Dean d'une voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant longtemps. "Comment est-ce qu'il va ?"

Le silence lui fit office de réponse et ce fut à ce moment qu'il daigna se tourner, jetant un regard paniqué à son frère, malgré son visage qu'il tentait de garder impassible.

"Sam ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Dean. Il est encore au bloc opératoire. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire."

Le jeune homme vit les yeux de son frère s'humidifier, et il détourna de nouveau les yeux, cachant ses larmes.

"Dean... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment est ce que Cas et toi avez pu avoir un accident de voiture ?"

"Le chauffeur d'en face... Il était ivre, m'a dit l'infirmière" répondit faiblement Dean. "Il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et il nous a percuté de plein fouet. Cas et moi on venait de sortir du magasin avec ce qu'on devait ramener, on a à peine eu le temps de sortir de la rue qu'il a déboulé devant nous. J'ai entendu Cas crier, j'ai bifurqué ce qui nous a permis de ne pas prendre le camion de pleine face mais... J'ai tourné la voiture, et c'est Cas qui a pris le plus gros de l'impact. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai d'abord senti une douleur sourde dans mon corps entier, et je me suis rappelé de ce qui venait de se passer. Je me suis tourné vers Cas, mais..."

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, et il leva péniblement une main pour écraser ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"Il a repris conscience pendant quelques secondes tu sais, il avait mal... Je le voyais dans ses yeux, il tentait de ne rien laisser paraître mais j'ai vu ses jambes, elles étaient complètement coincées dans la taule. Il avait perdu tellement de sang... J'ai réussi à attraper sa main, il l'a serrée et il m'a souri..."

Il détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, et Sam s'approcha du lit de son frère. Il savait à quel point Dean détestait les moments d'émotion, mais le jeune homme se doutait que ce n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment, et qu'il avait très certainement besoin de soutien moral même si jamais il n'aurait osé le lui demander. Il attrapa délicatement la main de son grand frère, qui la serra doucement, le remerciant imperceptiblement de son soutien moral.

"Dean... Tu sais que Cas est un battant. Combien de fois a-t-on cru qu'on l'avait perdu ?"

"C'est différent Sam, et tu le sais. Cette fois c'est ma faute."

"Dean, arrête."

"J'étais au volant Sam.."

"Et ça aurait pu être moi, ou Charlie. Arrête de te blâmer pour l'accident, c'est la faute de cet enfoiré qui a pris le volant alors qu'il était soûl."

Dean ferma les yeux, tentant d'échapper à la réalité pendant quelques secondes. Sa tête tournait toujours, tous ses membres lui faisaient atrocement mal et il sentait son cœur pulser contre son cou, résonnant dans ses oreilles inlassablement. Une migraine atroce avait pris place dans son crâne, et il aurait probablement dû dormir, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Il devait savoir comment allait Castiel, il devait le voir.

"J'avais imaginé un autre Noël pour Cas, son premier en tant qu'être humain" finit par murmurer le blond, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. "J'ai mis tellement de temps à trouver le cadeau parfait, après tout qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu offrir à un ange ? Malgré la perte de sa grâce, il restera mon ange jusqu'à la fin."

Sam se tut, ne sachant réellement si son frère attendait une réponse. Les yeux de Dean étaient toujours clos et il ne semblait pas réellement s'adresser à lui, alors il resta silencieux, le laissant continuer.

"J'avais deviné ce qu'il allait m'offrir. Je ne lui dirais pas, mais il est vraiment pas doué pour cacher les cadeaux. Ou pour faire le lit. Ou pour faire semblant que rien ne le touche..." Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, ouvrant ses yeux vers brillants de l'arme. "Il prend toute la place dans le lit. C'est un petit lit, ça fait des mois que je dis que je vais en acheter un plus grand, car je suis sûr qu'un jour je vais finir par terre. Il me pousse sans arrêt, et qu'est ce qu'il bouge !"

Sam sourit. Il imaginait très bien son frère et Castiel dormir ensemble. Peut être parce qu'il les avait déjà observés s'endormir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, qu'il avait remarqué la façon possessive que son frère avait de passer un bras autour de Cas, ou la façon dont Cas enfouissait son visage contre le torse de son frère en humant de contentement. Même dans le sommeil, ils arrivaient encore à faire soupirer Sam de dépit et de tendresse.

"Il mange bien trop mal aussi" continua son frère. "Beaucoup trop de viande. Quand je mange mal, j'ai conscience du mal que cela pourrait me faire, mais j'en ai cure. Alors que quand c'est Cas... Je m'inquiète. Tout comme je m'inquiète lorsqu'il vient avec nous pour chasser. Donc pratiquement tout le temps maintenant."

Il se stoppa pendant un moment, laissant un léger silence planer.

"C'est une chose étrange que d'aimer quelqu'un et de le faire passer avant toi."

Ce fut cette phrase qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Sam, et il renifla bruyamment pour s'empêcher de céder aux larmes.

"Cas va s'en sortir, Dean."

Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour rassurer son grand frère, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui malgré les épreuves et depuis toujours. Ce dernier finit par confronter son regard, les yeux brillants et la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

"Je ne sens plus rien, Sam. Je me sens vide."

Sam finit par sortir de la chambre de son frère lorsqu'une infirmière vint le chercher. Dean avait besoin de sommeil, et le plus jeune Winchester espérait de toutes ses forces que les infirmières allaient lui injecter quelque chose. Dean avait besoin de très peu de sommeil, mais il ne prenait pas souvent le temps de se les accorder quoi qu'il en soit. Il avait grandement besoin de dormir pendant un moment, ne serais ce que pour lui libérer l'esprit.

"Monsieur Winchester ?" Fit soudainement une infirmière une fois que Sam fut de nouveau avec ses amis, les larmes sur ses joues séchant sur sa peau. Charlie avait essuyé ses larmes, et Kevin et elle s'étaient élancés à l'encontre de Sam lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans la salle d'attente.

"C'est moi." Répondit Sam en se levant. "Y a t-il un problème avec mon frère ?"

"Non, ne vous en faites pas votre frère va bien."

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais le regard grave de l'infirmière lui fit soudainement réaliser qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

"Cas..." Murmura-t-il comme pour lui même, et le visage de l'infirmière se tordit de tristesse.

"Je suis désolée. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu, mais son cœur avait déjà lâché 3 fois. Il y avait déjà énormément de séquelles, et son cœur n'a tout simplement plus voulu repartir la quatrième fois, malgré nos efforts."

Sam resta stoïque, entendant vaguement Charlie exploser en sanglots derrière lui, ainsi que les sanglots de Kevin. Comme lorsqu'il avait appris pour l'accident de voiture, il semblait ne pas assimiler l'information. Un brouillard se forma dans son esprit, et il regarda de nouveau l'infirmière sans comprendre.

"Cas..." Finit il par murmurer. "Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il ne peut pas mourir, parce que mon frère attend qu'il se réveille."

Cette déclaration sembla peiner d'autant plus l'infirmière, qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Sam réalisa qu'il s'était écroulé, que ses genoux avaient heurté le sol et que son corps était paralysé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

"Je suis vraiment désolée."

Les yeux se Sam restaient fixes sur la porte de la chambre de son frère, qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la salle d'attente à travers la porte vitrée de celle-ci. Le bois froid de la porte de la chambre de Dean, affublée du numéro 421, lui semblait être la muraille la plus infranchissable qu'il n'ait jamais vu jusque là.

* * *

À compter de ce jour là, Dean en conduisit plus jamais l'Impala.

Baby était stationnée au sous sol, avec toutes les voitures du bunker. Il ne l'avait pas réparée après l'accident, et c'était Sam qui n'avait plus supporté de voir les traces de sang dans celle-ci et qui s'était décidé à la laver un jour. Kevin lui avait prêté main forte, et les deux hommes avaient passé l'après midi à nettoyer en silence cette voiture qui était leur puits de souvenirs et de moments passés avec leur compagnon décédé.

Dean avait mis un peu plus de sept mois à se remettre de ses blessures physiques. Depuis la nuit à l'hôpital, il s'était renfermé dans son monde, n'accordant de regards pour ses amis qu'occasionnellement. Il ne buvait plus d'alcool, il grignotait parfois lorsque quelque chose lui tombait sous la main. Sam estimait sa perte de poids à une dizaine de kilos, un an après l'accident. Il avait bien tenté d'amener son frère chez un médecin, ou de lui parler, mais cela avait eu l'effet contraire de celui escompté. Il n'avait fait que hurler, jetant des objets au visage de son frère qui avait fini par le lâcher, le laissant s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Il s'était réfugié dans la chasse, leur efficacité auprès des monstres ayant triplé depuis quelques mois. Sam avait parfois du mal à suivre, et regardait son frère partir le matin dans l'ancienne voiture de Castiel et ne revenir qu'une fois la nuit tombée, parfois même le lendemain. Charlie avait changé elle aussi, elle riait moins, passait parfois ses nuits cloîtrée dans sa chambre à jouer aux jeux vidéos. Kevin continuait à traduire les tablettes, étant le seul avec Sam a encore sortir de sa chambre régulièrement pour les heures de dîner. Les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de manger tous les deux, se contentant de leurs petites conversations en tentant d'oublier le monde extérieur.

Sam ne vit plus jamais son frère sourire.

Certes parfois il accordait son petit air joueur ou séducteur lors d'une enquête, ou pour obtenir des informations, mais plus jamais il ne vit ses yeux briller comme ils le faisaient quand le regard du chasseur se posait sur Castiel. L'ange qui veillait sur Dean Winchester s'était éteint, et en même temps que lui l'envie de vivre de ce dernier.


End file.
